life is full of surprises
by Teddybear1227
Summary: life for Kagome has never been anything less than exciting since she fell down the well, imagine how she feels when that very same well takes her to a different time. And who is her new teacher? (go on guess)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: As much as I would love it, I don't own InuYasha or any of it's characters.  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
*Sounds*  
'**Beast** **Talking**'  
_Flashbacks_

Chapter 1

Inuyasha saw the soul collectors high in the trees, "I'm gonna go patrol the area" was his excuse,of course the others weren't fooled *sigh* thats all they did except Sesshomaru (he joined the group with his pack) who shook his head in disgust 'off to the dead wench again'. "when will that baka ever learn!" Shippo was tired of Inutrasha hurting his mother, but the others kept silent wanting to see Kagome's reaction. "you know what Shippo I fell out of love just as fast as I fell in love with him" said a tired Kagome. 'I need a bath, I smell like dirt' "Sango will you go to the hot springs with me?" she asked. "sure", at the mention of hot springs Miroku and Shippo sprung up "can I come too?"

Both girls knocked out the monk and Kagome let shippo cilimb on her shoulder. "Lord Sesshomaru would you please make sure he doesn't follow when he wakes" Sango asked him politely but with irritation in her voice from dealing with Miroku, "hn" was his excellent reply. As the girls and kit walked away they heard "WAIT, can Rin go with Lady Kagome and Lady Sango too!" They turned to see her pouting with the most adorable puppy dog eyes "of course you can Rin" Kagome said as Sango nodded.

AT THE HOT SPRINGS

When they got there Kagome shared her bathing supplies with Shippo while Sango shared the bathing supplies Kagome got for her with Rin. When they were done bathing Kagome started to wash Shippo's hair, then told him to swim underwater (with Sango's watchful eye of course) while she did Rin's hair. Soon both children where swimming around playing marco polo (A/N: I don't own) while the women talked. "Sango if Inuyasha is back by the time we get out of here I'm gonna need for you to restrain him," "why?" "because I need to see my family, I can keep him down with a few sits but I don't want him following me for at least 3 days, can you do that for me?" "sure"

WITH INUYASHA AND KIKYO

"why don't you kill her Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked him. "why do you want me to kill her?" he asked back. "Your avoiding my question." she said, "so are you" he shot back. Kikyo sighed "I want you to kill her because she's trying to steal you away from me." she said a little angrily. "Is that the only reason?" Inuyasha asked a little mad himself. "... Is there any other reason" Inuyasha was disgusted 'she is not the same person as she was 50 years ago, or maybe she was always like this and I just didn't notice' "I have to get back to camp" he said as he sped off. 'Wonder whats wrong with him?' Kikyo thought as her soul collectors carried her away.

AT CAMP

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Inuyasha yelled as he came back to camp and seen Kagome packing. Before Kagome could answer Sesshomaru did, "She's packing her belongings to go home it should be obvious for even your pea sized brain"  
"NO YOUR NOT!"  
"YES I AM!"  
"NO YOUR NOT!"  
"YES I AM!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"SIT!"  
*THUMP*  
She said it a few more times till he couldn't move and made a mad dash for the well. when she lept in she was surrounded by a familiar blue light.


	2. I'MMM BAAAACK!

Disclaimer: As much as I would love it, I don't own InuYasha or it's characters.  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
*Sounds*  
'_Beast Talking_'  
_Flashback_

Chapter 1

''MOM I'M HOME!" Kagome yelled as she went into her house. "Kagome! It's good to see you back finally, we haven't seen you in 'bout 30 years." (A/N I'm sorry I had to throw that in there my uncle said it to me yesterday.)Souta said as he came downstairs followd by her mother and jii-chan "yeah right you guys were probably having a party behind my back, but on to the important stuff... where's the oden?" Kagome's famaly sweatdropped. "We love you too" they said, but Kagome was already halfway to the kitchen.

"So what's been going on around here since I've been gone" Kagome said enjoying the wonder full world of a/c and oden. "Well the usual here is all of your work," Souta handed her a stack of papers "your friends called and Hojo came by" he finished a little hesitant, knowing how Kagome feels about Hojo. "Really him again, you would think after so many times the boy would get the picture that I DON'T LIKE HIM" " I know sweetheart but you can't really blame him for being so persistent, did you look at yourself lately?" her mom said with a fond smile, which of course Kagome blushed at her words. "Thanks, I think" she replied. "Well since I am now done eating I'll do some shopping for my friends." she said, "okay dear be safe." her mother said.

AT THE GROCERY STORE

'Okay first things first I have to go threw my mental checklist:  
Ramen (at least 20)  
12 pack of water bottles  
lollipops and chocolate  
potato chips  
lighter fluid  
and a lighter'

"Okay first stop Ramen and chips isle. I'll get 5 beef, 5 chicken, 5..." she was cut off by a voice, "haven't you ever been taught not to talk to yourself clumsy duck?" 'oh no I was hoping i'd never hear that voice again' Kagome thought a little afraid. The owner of the voice was non- other than Masaru Suzuki, Kagome's child- hood tormentor. He had emerald eyes with gold on the rim, his hair was a deep black with dirty blonde highlights, he was wearing a light blue polo shirt, with dark blue jeans and light blue and grey shoes altogether he looked good 'not that I would think that' Kagome thought as she looked him up and down. She could never forget the day they first met.

_Flashback _

_"NOOO I DON'T WANNA GO IN THERE AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME" little 5 year old Kagome said. She was wearing a white sundress with a yellow strap around her waist and a white flower on the side, and white shoes. Her hair was in two low ponytails with a bright yellow flower clip. Today was her first day of kindergarten and she was scared. 'she told me we were getting ice cream but no we come to this place filled with screaming kids AND I didn't get my ice cream' Kagome thought as she tried to wiggle free. "Come on sweetheart lots of your future friends are in there" her mother said, pulling Kagome along. When Kagome's mother (lets call her Aya) got her in the classroom she let go, but since Kagome was struggling so hard she fell backwards her sundress sliding up. That was the moment all the kids and teacher turned to look at her, the kids burst into laughter while the poor teacher tried to calm them down. "I am so sorry Kagome!" Aya said helping the now crying Kagome up and fixed her dress. "Thank you ma'am I can take it from here" the teacher said with a small smile. "Well okay now Kagome you be a good girl and behave for and then we'll talk about that ice cream." with that she left. turned to Kagome "well now lets see where you can sit... okay you can sit next to Masaru the boy with the red shirt on" Kagome followed her new teacher's instructions and as soon as she did Masaru turned to her "how do you like the floor clumsy duck?" And things pretty much went down from there._  
_End of Flashback_

"Nice to see you too Masaru" Kagome said as she finished getting the ramen. "Why so much Ramen, I can't see a tiny girl like you eating so much." "I don't see how it's any of your concern" She bit out walking toward the chips. "Well now what's with the nasty attitude I just wanted to see an old friend whom I haven't seen for months." He said with his most innocent look. "Yeah right, well Masaru it was nice seeing you again." Kagome said flashing him a innocent look of her own. "Till we meet again clumsy duck" he said placing a kiss on her hand, at this Kagome blushed and walked away.

AT HOME

Kagome flopped down on her covers with a sigh. 'I'll go back to the fudal era tomorrow but for now I take a nice hot bath and go to bed.' She got up grabbed her towel and headed toward the bathroom. Once she got there she ran the water and started stripping, but she didn't realize she hadn't locked the door till she heard her little brother. "AAAH I'LL NEVER GET THAT IMAGE OUTTA MY MIND!" he said running out the door. 'Well isn't this day eventful' Kagome thought sweatdropping. She took a long bath and had a dreamless sleep.

A/N: I am sooo happy this chapter is done it took me 3 days to finish this. For those who may or may not be wondering Touga's coming in the next chapter (Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father. Thank you for the wonderful reviews!


	3. Down the well

Disclaimer: As much as I would love it, I don't own InuYasha or any of it's characters.  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
*Sounds*  
'_Beast Talking_'  
_Flashback_

Chapter 2

Kagome woke with a yawn 'well gotta get up sometime' she thought while stretching. When she threw off the covers she heard a thump and a hiss so she looked down and saw her cat Buyo looking at her as angrily as a cat can manage and just drop right down where he was on the ground. "Fat, lazy cat" she grumbled, *meow* she heard as she walked past him. 'wonder what I should wear'. She was looking threw her dresser and closet and found a white tank top with blue skinny jeans and a brown belt. 'Good enough, I'm tired of wearing my school uniform to the fudal era.' She made her way down the steps for a quick breakfast when she heard her jii- chan in the middle of a story. "So then the Yuki-onna came out of nowhere..." Kagome turned around hoping not to be seen, "Kagome how nice of you to join us!" Souta said he didn't want to be the only person stuck with listening. 'traitor' Kagome thought walking back down the stairs with a scowl. "Good morning sweetheart do you want some breakfast before you go back?" Aya was trying to hold in her laughter and it was easy to tell by her voice. "Sure mom" Kagome ate her breakfast as swiftly as she could then used the excuse of having to pack up to get out of listening to jii- chan's stories. When she got back up to her room she packed a couple of extra clothes another white tank top, pink sleeping shorts and a white and pink hoodie to sleep in. When she packed all the food and stuff up she said goodbye to her family and jumped down the well, but this time was different, instead of being surrounded by a blue light she was surrounded by a soft purple with a little bit of pink in it. By that time Kagome was panicking, 'what's going on?' 'why's the color different?' 'why didn't I just stay one more day?' She hit the bottom of the well and looked up, 'oh so I was worried over nothing' She sighed in relief and headed toward Kaede's village, when she got there her stomach dropped to her feet ' where is everyone?' 'where are all of the houses and huts?' 'where's Inuyasha yelling at me for leaving?'

WITH TOUGA

'Nothing out of the normal here' he thought as he turned away from the meadow. There had been a few yokai attacks and he had to put a stop to it. 'Might as well check that clearing by that old well' he formed his orb thing and headed that direction. When he got there he smelled a ningen onna but she smelled different, she smelled a lot cleaner than the others but under that cleaness he could smell cherry blossoms and oranges. 'She smells good' he thought he was sitting in a tree like how Inuyasha would just watching her. '_She looks good too_' his beast said, 'whatever your planning no' Touga told his beast quickly he could feel his beast's thoughts going in every direction '_aww your no fun_' his beast told him scowling.

WITH KAGOME

She could suddenly feel a very strong yokai aura wash over her she expanded her miko aura to find exactly where it was. When she found it she was surprised that it was right over her head. She looked around and she saw the mysterious yokai perched up in a tree 'he's the most beautiful man/yokai I've ever seen' she thought trying desperately not to drool. He had long silver hair that reached to his calves even in the top- knot, elf ears, had light gold colored eyes, and one jagged purple stripe on each side of his cheek. 'If it weren't for the cheek stripes I would have thought he was Sesshomaru' She thought still stairing at him in awe. when she thought about what she thought she snapped out of her stairing and wanted to smack herself on the forehead, 'that's Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father' she thought now looking at him with surprise.

TOUGA'S P.O.V

'Such a strange onna' I thought 'first she is looking at me in awe then she looked surprised to see me, almost like she knows me. What is she wearing I've never seen clothes like that before.' '_well, maybe you can ask her and she could get to know us if we take her back to our castle_' his beast said. 'Ugh you again' I was starting to get tired of my beast very quickly. '_Okay I'll make you a deal._' my beast said, I was a little hesitant but if it will get him off my back... 'okay what do you want?' '_I want you to go down and introduce yourself to her if she catches your interests then you have to take her back to_ our _castle.'_ my beast said, really it wasn't that bad so I agreed.

KAGOME'S P.O.V

I was still staring like an idiot when he suddenly hopped down from the tree, next to him I was at his shoulders. We stared at each other for a minute when he spoke, "who are you ningen?" his voice was deep and was like velvet. Coming from someone else's mouth the question might have sounded rude, but his voice held nothin but curiosity. "Kagome" I answered. "well Kagome answer me this, why do you wear such strange clothes?" It was a innocent question, but not one I knew how to answer. 'Should I tell him I'm from the future? How do you tell someone that you were born more than 500 years from this one?' "well you see..." I started off nervously "I'm not really from here" it wasn't a lie it just wasn't the full truth. "Hn, well then where are you from?" 'Damn yokai being so full of good questions' I cursed him mentally. "I don't think I should tell you that." I said hoping he would just let it go, he sighed and asked one more question "Do you want to come with me to my castle?" I almost fainted.

A/N: I kinda like this chapter but I think it could be better. But I will be updating as soon as I can for you people asking me too.


	4. Coming and Going

Disclaimer: As much as I would love it, I don't own InuYasha or it's characters.  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
*sounds*  
**_'_**_Beast Talking__'_  
_F__lashback_

Chapter 3

Last Time: "Hn, well then where are you from?" 'Damn yokai being so full of good questions' I cursed him mentally. "I don't think I should tell you that." I said hoping he would just let it go, he sighed and asked one more question "Do you want to come with me to my castle?" I almost fainted.

Now (Still Kagome P.O.V)

''I'm sorry but I must decline, my traveling companions would be worried." I said, someone who sired Sesshomaru is not someone who should be taken lightly so I tried to say it in a respectful way. " Well even if you don't want me to know where you live it would be impolite to let a young woman go home unprotected." He said with a stubbornness that reviled my own, just without the pouting part. 'Might as well though I have no idea how he's going to react to seeing a well instead of a village.' "Okay" I said and started walking.

TOUGA'S P.O.V

'I wonder what she's trying to hide' I thought as I was walking beside her. She looked like she was deep in thought so I just chose to ignore it for now. While we were walking we came across a low level yokai, but I killed it easily and quickly. After about 20 minutes later when the girl... I mentally smacked myself on the forehead, I didn't introduce myself. "I apologize for not for not formally introducing myself, I am Lord Touga of the western lands." she looked back at me and smiled. "It's fine I didn't introduce myself either, I'm Kagome." She said. _**'**Beautiful name for a beautiful girl'_ my beast said, and I had to agree with him. She had hair like no other human onna had long black hair with blue highlights that stopped just pass her round butt, her eyes were an icy blue without the ice in it and had flecks of brown to go with it, the body of a goddess (from what I could see) and tiny hands and feet. I hadn't noticed when we stopped but when I had I was confused as hell. 'Why did she take me to a dried well.' I thought looking at her strangely, she must have felt me staring because she turned and explained. "This well leads me to my home." I was hoping for more but she didn't cave.

"What do you mean 'leads you to your home' it's just a regular old well" I said now wondering about her sanity. "Yeah you go ahead and believe that Touga- sama." She said dissmisive, but I wasn't gonna let her out of this. "If this well leads to your home, then what exactly is your home." She sighed then relizing that I wasn't budging. "It started when I was 15 years old..." she began.

"And here I am!" She said cheerfully, I stared at her, stared some more, stared just a little longer, then when I relized I was staring blinked. 'Well that was, what's the right word? odd' I smelled no decit on her so I knew that she was telling the truth. 'To bad she has to go back home' I thought longingly.

"Well that was intresting. Well little onna if your from the future as you say then we will see each other again.

KAGOME'S P.O.V

Now I feel bad I left out the part where he gets killed because It's kind of hard to talk about someones death right in front of them it's rude... at least I think it is, is there a time travelers etiqette book? Oh well it can't hurt to warn him I hope. "I forgot to mention Ryukotsusei'' He looked surprised maybe I shouldn't tell him. ''Continue" He said not really demanding.

"When or if you fight him don't go alone take someone strong and smart with you." I told him he looked at me oddly but nodded "thank you for that information Kagome, have a safe trip." He said, he looked a little sad couldn't blame him. He was starting to grow on me. Goodbye Touga- sama" With that I jumped down the well.

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I am now officially 14 years old. But now for what you actually care about *sniff* Do you think I should let Kagome go through the well or do you think I should keep her in the past longer. Tell me in your reviews.

**Gingerkit: **I will keep her in the past longer since you guys think it's best.

**Raven-2010:** Thanks!

**Guest: **I think I'll let Sesshomaru be a childhood crush, it seems so cute!

**desty:** Cool so your 1 day before me happy late b- day!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As much as I would love it, I don't own InuYasha or it's characters.  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
*sounds*  
'Beast Talking'  
Flashback

Chapter 4

Last time: "thank you for that information Kagome, have a safe trip." He said, he looked a little sad couldn't blame him. He was starting to grow on me. Goodbye Touga- sama" With that I jumped down the well.

This time:  
Normal P.O.V

Kagome jumped down the well like usual but the blue light didn't show up she looked back up to see Touga staring back at her. "A little help here!" she yelled when she figures he was just gonna sit there and stare at her. He then jumped into the well picked her up bridal style and jumped back out. When he set her back on her feet she asked quietly "is that offer to stay at your place still avalible" Touga tried not to lagh honestly he did but he failed miserbly, Kagome liked his laugh, it wasn't too deep but it defenatly wasn't too high pitched either. "Of course it is little onna, but you will have to be under my protection all day everyday since your a human miko.'' He said seriously

''okay but I don't do possesivness, you can protect me without going the whole nine yards." Touga didn't know what that meant but he got the gist of it so he nodded. "It's fine but just know this, at certain times I won't be able to control it since my beast will see you as his I will act on instinct." "okay let's go!" Kagome said now excited. Touga laughed again at how her moods change from one thing to another. 'Things will be very intresting now' he thought. This time he was leading the way back to his home. While they were walking it started to rain, Touga knew he could handle the rain but he also knew that Kagome, couldn't so jso he requested they find shelter.

A short time later they found a cave big enough for the two of them. Touga went inside first but turned back around when he didn't hear footsteps behind him. "What are you waiting for little onna come in" he said but she stubbornly shook her head "no you have to check it for creepy crawlies first." she said with a child like pout. 'Creepy crawlies?' Touga thought "onna what are these 'creepy crawlies' you speak of?" "I see you r not calling me by my name" Kagome said a little embarresed at her choice of words. When he noticed they were still standing outside Touga sighed and threw Kagome over his shoulder, "PUT ME DOWN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Kagome shouted but Touga ignored her and set her down on the cave's ground. When he sat down across from her he made a fire and decided to respond to what she said earlier "And I see you avoided my question _Kagome_" he said with a smirk. 'Is he...' "WHY YOU ARROGANT SON OF A..." "bitch" Touga finished "you do relize I'm a dog demon right?" "ARE YOU TRYING TO BE SMART WITH ME!" Touga blinked, then he started laughing and because of that Kagome growled, it was impressive for a human so Touga stopped laughing and growled back, then she growled back even though she didn't know what he was saying. 'He growled, she growled' Kagome thought amused 'there's a twist'

She stopped growling and looked at her surroundings. It was a nice little cave with moss on the walls, a long died out fire in the middle telling them someone been there but not for a long while. She looked at her traveling companion and asked "what now?" "well Kagome how about you tell me a little more about you and I would like to know Sesshomaru's future as well." He suggested "well okay I'll start with Sesshomaru since your probably more intrested in that..." she started and at his nod of approval continued, "he's a cold and heartless killer" she said bluntly at his shocked expression she refraised her words. "Well he's not as heartless and he doesn't kill as often, probably because of Rin"

At the mention of Rin's name Touga piped up "is she his mate?" he asked "no she's his ward, and she absolutly adores Sesshomaru did I mention she's a little human girl?" To say Touga was surprised was an understatement but he wanted to get on with Kagome's story. "What about you?, What's the future like?, Why do you dress like that?, What do you like to do in your free time?, What does..." "woah woah slow down I can't keep up!" Kagome said, Touga then apologized and waited for her to continue "The future is nothing like this instead of huts we have buildings and houses made of bricks, instead of dirt there's mostly this thing called cement, and the air is terrible compared to this."

"dress like this because it's required for girls at my school." Touga looked like he wanted to say something so she let him. "They make you dress like that? And what's school?" "Yes they do me personally, I think the male teachers are pedophiles and like to stare at our legs." "You said teacher so school is a place for learning?" he asked "Yea in my time every one is tutored rich or poor, but my education is expensive since I go to a private school. And in my free time I like to sing." Kagome finished a little sheepishly. "Will you sing for me?" he asked "no" she replied "why" "because I'm tired" "you can go to sleep after I get one song from you" Touga said not letting her get out of this. "Fine"

Love  
So many things I've got to tell you  
But I'm afraid I don't know how  
'Cause there's a possibility  
You'll look at me differently

Love  
Ever since the first moment I spoke your name  
From then on I knew that by you being in my life  
Things were destined to change 'cause

Love  
So many people use your name in vain  
Love  
Those who have faith in you sometimes go astray  
Love  
Through all the ups and downs, the joys and hurts  
Love  
For better or worse I still will choose you first

Many days I've longed for you, wanting you  
Hoping for the chance to get to know you  
Longing for your kiss  
For your touch, your feel, your presence

Many nights I've cried from the things you do  
Felt like I could die from the thought of losing you  
I know that you're real  
With no doubts and no fears and no questions

Love  
So many people use your name in vain  
Love  
But those who have faith in you sometimes go astray  
Love  
Through all the ups and downs, the joys and hurts  
Love  
For better or worse I still will choose you first

At first you didn't mean that much to me  
But now I know that you're all I need  
The world looks so brand new to me  
Now that I found love

Everyday I live for you  
And everything that I do, I do it for you  
What I say is how I feel so believe it's true  
You got to know I'm true

Love  
So many people use your name in vain  
Love  
But those who have faith in you sometimes go astray  
Love  
Through all the ups and downs, the joys and hurts  
Love  
For better or worse I still will choose you first

Love  
So many people use your name in vain  
Love  
But those who have faith in you sometimes go astray  
Love  
Through all the ups and downs, the joys and hurts  
Love  
For better or worse I still will choose you first

Love  
So many people use your name in vain

"What song was that?" Touga asked amazed once again by Kagome."Love by Musiq soulchild." she responded "can I go to sleep now please?" she said quickly, Touga sighed but nodded. He watched as Kagome got her pajama's out, she told him to either turn around or get out. Tougga thought it wasn't needed but did so anyway. When she was done she said good night and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: I love that song and I felt that it didn't get enough recognition so here it is. I don't own the song.


	6. Getting There

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love it, I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
*Sounds*  
**'Beast Talking'  
**_Flashbacks_

Chapter 5

Kagome woke to a daiyokai staring down at her which made her jump. "Good morning to you too" he said, then stood up. Kagome could only stare blankly at him but snapped out of it soon enough. "How long will it take us to get to your home?" she asked to break the awkward silence. "About 2 and a half hours flying, maybe another day walking."

Kagome didn't really see the point in wasting unnecessary time "I want to fly" she said, then added "after breakfast and a bath"

Touga laughed and directed her toward the hot spring closes to them and told her he would find them some breakfast. 'He didn't even put up a fight when I told him I wanted a bath, he's a lot more sweeter than Inuyasha.' She thought as she slumped down into the very hot water. While in the water two blue eyes looked up at her, she would have screamed but instead of being human it was a puppy! A white furry puppy. ''Well your a adorable one aren't you?" Kagome asked it, the dog yipped at her.

"Awww!" she cooed then scratched the dog behind the ears, it purred at this. "Might as well see if you're a girl or boy, can't go around calling you 'it'" Kagome gently lifted the puppy up to examine it, 'It's a girl even cuter!' she thought excitedly. "I think I will call you Diamond, do you like it?" Diamond barked and nodded. 'She's smart too things can't get any better' "Okay when I get done with my bath I'll see if Touga- sama will let me keep you alright?" Diamond nodded again "Good!"

Kagome now rushed to finish her bath and head back to camp. When she walked back to camp Diamond in tow she was greeted by a fire, two rabbits, and an ox. (A/N I don't know if there's actually any ox in japan but I was in an ox mood) Touga was sitting across from the fire.

TOUGA P.O.V

It wasn't too hard to catch breakfast so when I got back Kagome still wasn't there so I decided to make a fire to pass the time.

I went back out into the forest to get some firewood when a bird demon came upon me demanding a fight. Me being me I unsheathed my trusty tessaiga and when the bird demon didn't back down I did the wind scar but it was quick to attack and it almost got my right leg were I not faster. After that little miscalculation I settled for just using it without the magic (it's still transformed just without wind scar, backlash wave and all that) since it took at least some time to preform.

The demon was soon done for so I collected the rest of the firewood. When I got back to camp I set up the fire and sat down for a well deserved rest to wait for Kagome to come back.

When she got back to camp it had not really been what I was expecting, she was carrying a dog no a puppy in her arms I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Just then she looked at me with the most biggest, adorable eyes I've ever seen.

"Can I keep her Touga- sama Please please please?" she pleaded my willpower started to leave when her eyes began to water "she won't be any trouble, look at that face." she said and held the puppy closer to my face. I looked at her and the puppy the said "which one that one or that one?"

"Whichever works" she said, I sighed "Fine you can keep her but she's your responsibility the only thing I will do is provide food for her understood?" Gosh I sound like my late parents, but she nodded quickly and gave me a hug. I wasn't unfamiliar with the concept I had received hugs from my parents when I was still a pup. But I was a little surprised when Kagome did it since she wasn't family.

"I'll start with the food, then we can leave." she said and started to put the rabbit on some strange thing she calls a 'spit'

KAGOME P.O.V

When all the food was done and our stomachs were full Touga turned to look me over "we're going to stop by a nearby village to get you a new kimono, I personally like what you're wearing but the people at my castle might say it's indecent." He said innocently.

"Oh, ok so how long do you... wait a minute PERVERT!" I screamed at him but he just continued to look innocent "why Kagome whatever do you mean?" "ugh now you sound like Miroku." That wiped that look of his face and replaced it by confusion

I inspected him to ask who Miroku was but he just shook it off. "Once again what gave you the idea that I'm a pervert?" he said. We were now walking to a village a little above the path. "Because you said my clothes may look indecent to the others but you like it" I said annoyed "I was merely complementing your appearance but whatever works for you" he replied I was fed up with him so I huffed and went a little farther than him on the path but not far enough where he can't see me.

I could hear him laughing behind me but I chose to ignore it and kept walking to the village.

NORMAL P.O.V

The two were greeted specially since all the villagers knew of Touga the village head offered them a place to stay at his home, but they declined and said they were just going to buy a kimono. The balding man nodded and led them to the finest store they had. It took a while but they finally settled on a black kimono dress that reached to about the knee with lavender flowers and teal green leaves and a black obi. It was better and looked expensive too.

"Are you sure you want to get this one there are more less expensive ones over there" Kagome said pointing toward them, Touga shook his head "I always spoil what's mine" his response caught Kagome off guard 'what is his?' she thought then asked "what am I a child's realistic doll or something?!" she yelled but not loud enough to cause a scene.

"I guess so, it depends on how you look at it." he said seriously. Diamond gave her a look saying 'don't worry be happy' so with a sigh she let Touga pay for the nice kimono while she stood in a corner Diamond in her arms.

"Ready Kagome?" Touga asked when he walked over to her "yeah I can't wait to see your home!" she said gaining her enthusiasm. Touga shook his head and scooped her up bridal style like he did at the well.

Kagome was startled but didn't protest and put Diamond on her stomach.

Like Touga said they were at his castle in no time. Kagome's mouth dropped open with pure shock, sure she expected it to be elegant but not _this_ elegant. It was 5 stories tall with gray and brown stones at the bottom half of the first story, a large front door with a large dog statue on either side.

Kagome looked up to see Touga smirking at her then he walked in. The servants and maids bowed to him when he walked in but you could feel the confusion rolling off them in waves. "Umm you can let me down now" Kagome said nervously. He looked at her a moment then set her down silently.

"Akari!" Touga said and a young inu- demoness came up she had black hair and beautiful pink eyes. "Yes milord?" she asked bowing. "Prepare a guest room in my wing for Kagome and Diamond" he said gesturing toward them. "Where's Sesshomaru?" he asked now realizing what was missing.

"Out hunting milord he should be back at any moment now" she said "Hn, you may go" he said. He watched as Akari led Kagome away before going up to his study to finish his work.

"LORD TOUGA LORD TOUGA!" Jaken shouted (yes Jaken is there) "Yes Jaken what is it?" Touga said calmly apparently he's use to the little imp's outbursts, "It's Sesshomaru- sama hes been poisoned!"

A/N: I know I haven't really updated and I left you with a cliffy my computer was down for a few days so we got it updated and I had to figure out how to use the new program till next time!


	7. It's Good to be Home

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love it, I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
'**Beast Talking'  
**_Flashback_

Last Time: "LORD TOUGA LORD TOUGA!" Jaken shouted (yes Jaken is there) "Yes Jaken what is it?" Touga said calmly apparently he's use to the little imp's outbursts, "It's Sesshomaru- sama hes been poisoned!"

Chapter 6

Jaken looked at his Lords blank face grow concerned. "What are you doing just standing there go get the healers!" Touga said, he went to go meet them at the front of the palace.

KAGOME P.O.V

I was just sitting in my room looking at all the pretty things in there when I heard shouting. "GO HELP THE PRINCE!" and "PRINCE SESSHOMARU IS HURT AND YOU'RE ALL MOVING LIKE SNAILS!" That caught my attention 'Sesshomaru's hurt' I thought then rushed towards where the servants and healers were going.

SESSHOMARU P.O.V

Everything was a daze from one moment I was standing in a clearing the next I'm on my back in a daze. Nothing seemed out of order. The servants and other people I can't remember fussing over my health, but they were no help. Just standing there or kneeling screaming till my ears rang. I could both sense and smell father coming also.

I could all of a sudden small cherry blossoms and oranges. It smelled good and soothed my senses, I could smell a struggle within the scent so I have to guess that the useless demons weren't letting the person with the scent in so I let out a growl as best as I could to tell them to let it through. When they finally let it through I opened my eyes to see a pretty lady smiling reassuringly and my father looking down at me.

I could just barley make out what the lady and father were saying. "What happened to him?" she asked "it he has been poisoned" father said taking his eyes of me. "Do you know if it was entered by the mouth or straight in his blood?" it was a weird question but father answered anyway "The mouth why?" he asked honestly curious. "I have an idea but first could you or one of the servants get me fresh water while I get something out my bag?" He nodded once and summoned a servant to do it.

A few minutes later the lady came back with a strange looking circular box called 'salt' and something that looked like a scooper thing in hand. She poured some of it in the water that had been left and stirred. Then to my surprise and fathers she held the concoction to me and told me to drink.

Father snatched it from her and sniffed it. She told him it would get most of the poison out and to trust her. She gave it to me and told me to swallow even if it tasted terrible. She instructed everyone to back up a little but before anyone could ask why, I threw up all over the floor. It was a weird color because of the poison but I was still feeling better than I had before. I decided I was tired and would just get to know the pretty lady later and with that I fell asleep.

NORMAL P.O.V

They just stared as they watched a tiny Sesshomaru sleeping peacefully. It was one of the servants who boke the silence, "sooo" she said nervously "what now?" everyone looked at each other.

A/N: Sorry this is one of the shortest chapter I've ever wrote. Only 630 words I'll try to do better next time I update thanks for the wonderful reviews keep 'em coming!


End file.
